Stay The Night
by RainbowAvalanche
Summary: A short Idolshipping one-shot, inspired by 'Stay The Night' (Zedd ft. Haley Williams of Paramore) I wrote this a while ago, and I would like to see what others think about it, so please review! Thank you ;D


Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Syrus, Tyranno, and even Chazz all laughed as they talked. They were all excited about the Kaiba-Corp sponsored tournament being held in New York.  
At nine o'clock they toured New York's famous Empire State building, and ended the tour on the top floor.  
They continued to laugh.  
But Zane and Atticus weren't as excited as the others. Sighing, he starred at Atticus, who was trying to ignore him.  
"Well, we should probably go get some sleep!" Jaden stated, yet Zane believed that he wouldn't go to sleep for hours.  
"Good idea." Jesse agreed. They all said goodbye, and left.  
Zane waited for the others to leave, so he could get a chance to speak to Atticus. His friends all took the first elevator; Zane waited for the doors to close.  
Finally, they shut. Atticus quickly took the second elevator, in which no one was in. Zane followed, and looked at him.  
Once they made eye contact, the doors began to close. Atticus took hold of the door, and exited the elevator.  
"Wait..." Zane wanted to follow him, but he figured it was no use.

**_'I know that we are upside down...'_**

Alone and confused, Zane waited for the elevator to hit the bottom floor. Zane too wanted to stay away from Atticus, but he couldn't. Something was telling him that it wasn't an option.  
He had a feeling that Atticus was on the observation deck, as he knew that he enjoyed the view from there.  
Instinctively, he clicked the button that led the elevator to the observation deck.  
As the doors opened, he ran out, hoping Atticus was up there. He saw no one else but Atticus looking out of the window.  
Atticus must have heard footsteps, because he quickly spun around.  
His calm face turned to an angry one when he saw Zane walking towards him.  
"Can't you take a hint-!"  
Zane signaled Atticus to be quiet by placing his hand over his mouth.

_**'So hold your tongue, and hear me out...'**_

He took his and away, and Atticus sighed. He turned around, and continued to look outside.  
Zane looked along with him, but he couldn't help but look back at Atticus.  
"...Can't you just leave me alone...?" Atticus painfully asked, not daring to look Zane in the eye.  
Zane was disappointed to hear him say that, But he wasn't going to give up.  
"Look, Atticus...I know things are different now..."

_**'I know that we were made to break, so what? I don't mind...'**_

He remembered that Atticus had met a girl-Her name was Georgia-He loved her, and she loved him. But Zane knew that he'd love Atticus more than anyone else ever could. He knew that Atticus loved him, too.  
He wanted to tell him that even if Atticus loved Georgia, he would always love him more.  
Determined, he wanted to belive that Atticus loved him as much as he did.  
Maybe even more.  
"But..." Zane wanted to say something, but he was interrupted when the lights shut off.

_**'You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds...'**_

_"The building is closing in 5 minutes!"_ An announcement was made, and it signaled that Zane had to hurry.  
"Atticus..."  
Zane placed his hand on Atticus's. Atticus quickly took his hand back and grunted. "Leave me alone-!"  
"Does Georgia love you?" Zane questioned, looking Atticus right in his eye.  
Atticus avoided Zane's questioning look, starring off into the distance. But he felt Zane gazing upon him. and could not ignore it.  
Atticus clenched his fist. "Of course she does...! Why do you care?" He asked back, purposely trying to sound aggressive.  
"Because...I know I love you more than she ever could." He smiled.  
Atticus looked as if he wanted to argue, but he smiled back. It was a real smile.

_**'Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes...!'**_

His smile quickly turned upside down when he found a reason to argue.  
"Georgia does love me! At least she's not attracting other people like a freaking magnet!" He spat.  
_So that's what this is about..._  
Once again, Atticus looked out of the window.  
Zane was running out of time.

_**'I know that we were made to break, so what? I don't mind!'**_

"Atticus..."  
He grunted again, trying to look away.  
Annoyed, he finally decided to leave, but before he could even take one step, Zane grabbed his wrist, forbidding him to leave.

_**'Are you gonna stay the night?'**_

"I know you're mad." Zane stated.  
Atticus still avoided eye contact. "Oh, you're a regular genius." He said angrily, yet sarcastically.  
"I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

_**'Are you gonna stay the night?!'**_

"Even if all of those girls follow me around..." Zane started, pulling Atticus closer towards him.

_**'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...'**_

"I could never love any of them as much as I love you..." Zane kissed him, catching his completely by surprise.  
Atticus was surprised, but he trusted Zane.  
_"The Empire State building is now closing! Please find the nearest elevator and go to the first floor."_

_**'Are you gonna stay the night...?'**_

Zane let go, smiling.  
"I...I love you too."


End file.
